


Hair

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: I'm still standing-Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Atheist Character, F/F, Female Friendship, Loss of Faith, Past Violence, Pre Skyhold, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Never judge a women by the clothes she wears and by the length of her hair





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like In your Heart will Burn is the point where you try to admit to your LI you have a crush but then shit goes down,and you're kept from fully admitting it for forever. But,yah know.
> 
> (Also summaries are a bitch)

Riril cut a sharp figure on the training field ,the Elf facing down the Iron Bull,barefisted and barefooted.  It had been thought a joke when the Lady Herald-a Dalish Mage,First of her Clan-said knew hand to hand combat. but low and behold the short haired woman was ready and willing to take on the first volunteer-Bull.

 

“First to hit the gut”Krem said,being the referee and all, “Go”

 

Bull moved forward,and at the same time,so did Riril. The smaller Elf used her size to her advantage,ducking the mercenary captain’s blows. 

 

They traded punches for what seemed like forever until Bull grunted,and then fell back onto his ass.Riril grinned,and Krem was laughing at his captain.

 

“Good show Boss!”he chuckled and Riril grinned,before realizing that their combat had drawn out Josephine,sho was standing observing with Leliana.

 

Her face went as red as her hair,and the Ben Hassrath spy chuckled, “You’re not fooling anyone,we have a bet about how long it’ll take for you to tell her”

 

“Bull!”He giggled as her ears flattened.

 

“It's probably the hair.Redheads just have an air about them” he chuckled, “Unless you’re scared?That’s understandable”

 

At that,the red vanished from her face and the young elf looked ill,,as if Bull had said something that hit hard.

 

“I...I need to...go...” The woman left,pushing through the dispersing crowd and out the gate.

 

“Was it something I said?”Bull was so confused  as the nearby Chargers watched.

 

“You really have quite the way with words, Chief” Krem sighed as Dalish silently followed the other Elf without warning.

  
  


\------===-----

 

Dalish followed the sounds of bushes crashing before she found herself in a hidden area just past the lone cabin in the trees past the army training ground. She broke through just to see the Herald drop to the lake shoreline.

 

Quietly,the Charger’s “Not Mage” moved ,taking a seat alongside the Herald.

 

They sat there for a while,until finally,the Herald spoke.

 

“I...I had a girlfriend once,while my Clan was staring near a city for the winter”Riril tucked her knees to her chest, “She was a human,a nobleman’s second daughter...”Riril trailed off and Dalish had a feeling she knew which way the story was going. The Not-Mage moved to sit next to the Herald and put an arm around her.

 

“They attacked you didn't they?”She asked and the Herald- _ Riril _ \- sniffed before she nodded, “The shems?”

 

“Yeah.They caught me one day sneaking from the house.Last I heard,the nobleman sent her to the Chantry.His men beat me until I almost saw death”The woman pulled herself in tighter, “But the worst thing was that they cut my hair.I wanted... to kill them... ” 

 

“Did you?”

 

“I made a promise the day I got my vallaslin...I couldn't”The red headed woman choked on the welling tears and the dam broke again.Dalish grimaced,pulling the other to her.The sobs grew louder.

 

“Sylaise would be proud of you”Dalish said and Riril cried.

 

~~~

 

“Is the Herald alright?”Josephine asked,appearing from near Varric’s campfire s Dalish reentered Haven that evening,carrying the now sleeping woman in her arms.

 

“She’s...You care about her right?”the Ambassador found herself nodding at the question. It wasn't a secret.She cared deeply for the young woman.

 

Dalish looked down at the sleeping face.

 

“Treat her well.Show her the world is not all against her.She won't say it,but she  truly needs to hear it”

 

“From someone who loves her”

 

~~*~~

 

_ “I am sorry for the way my people treat yours”They were lying in bed,just as the sun creeped in through the windows. _

 

_ “It's just how it's always been”Riril said,eyes closed,just as the dawn light began to peek inside, “My  _ **_vheran_ ** _ ,it's not your fault” _

 

_ “But it is by the default of my very blood,”Riril rose and moved for the clothes stacked on a chair nearby,  “And for that,I am truly sorry” _

 

_ “Does this mean you do not wish my return?”the elf asked,and she shook her head. _

 

_ “I would love for you to stay,but alas I know that it will not work out if you do” _

 

_ It was a hard truth they both knew and accepted. _

 

_ “But please,never forget that I truly do care for you,Riril,and always will,even if you move on”she smiled weakly,reaching out to her.Riril moved towards her.Their foreheads touched, “Come as it will,I ultimately wish for you to be happy” _

 

_ “And I you,my  _ **_vheran_ ** _ ”Riril lifted her lips to kiss her forehead, “May Sylaise protect you and guide your future” _

 

_ They shared one last smile,before Riril pulled away,and in a few steps,was from the room,through the garden below,leaving behind  not a trace. _


End file.
